The Elementals
by Leonard.khalifa
Summary: This takes place after the Son of Neptune and coincides with the Mark of Athena. Here the seven demigods life clashes with the life of another teenage boy who is something they have never heard of but when he offers to help in the war against gaia, will his presence be accepted by the gods or will they try to destroy him.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

JOSH POV

I wandered around aimlessly across the island on which I was currently residing and sighed as I kicked random stones into the ocean. I needed some adventure in my life, living a fake life for over 300 years due to the paranoia and arrogance of a false king and a corrupt council was becoming too boring for my poor self.

I should probably introduce myself ; my name is Josh Hale and I'm the last of my kind called "The Elementals". We were a peaceful race gifted with the ability to control all aspect of the elements by the fates unlike the Olympians who were granted a particular aspect as a domain, Zeus due to his fear of being overthrown disregarded all warnings given to him by the fates and decided to annihilate us knowing that we were never trained to use our powers in a violent way.

I remembered the night it happened,

FLASHBACK TO THE PAST*

" I was five at that time and I was out playing with my friends by the lake when suddenly the air was filled with ozone and crackled with electricity, I remembered seeing the gods in full battle armor with Zeus raining down lightning on the villagers with his master bolt and Poseidon impaling people with his trident while Hades hacked his way through them with his sword. I remembered hearing my mum shouting at me to run before she was run through by Athena's spear, I ran and continued running till I got to an island at delos where I met a peaceful titaness called Leto who adopted me and allowed me to live on the island granting me partial immortality that works only as long as I stay on the island "

Present Time

I went back to the house where I saw my adopted mom cooking lunch,

"Josh, is that you?," she called out."where have you been, it's past noon."

"Sorry, Mom didn't realize it had gotten so late. I was just wandering round the island." I replied.

"Well you better..." She began to say just before she was silenced by the sound of a huge object crashing on the other side of the island, I immediately created a fireball in both hands and I walked towards where I heard the crash and what I saw was definitely not what I had envisioned in my mind. I arrived at the scene of the crash expecting a vicious monster like the python for example but I was greeted with the sight of a warship with a bronze dragon head figurine lying on the floor with smoke spilling from different sides and seven people whom I assumed were demigods and a funny little goat guy whom I pegged down as a satyr.

I was about to announce my presence to the demigods when one of then turned and noticed me first, what I took notice of first were her kaleidoscope eyes which seem to draw me in with every passing moment with their ever changing color unlike my own bright blue before I quickly got ahold of myself and said in my best intimidating voice "Who the fucking hell are you people and what are you doing on my island".


	2. chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V

Earlier this morning...

I woke up feeling more refreshed and happy than I have ever been since I got back from Alaska, maybe it was due to the fact the Greeks were coming today or it was because today of all days I get to finally see my wise girl. I really miss her, can't even say her name without feeling this weird sensation running through my body leaving me with this sense of euphoria that only...

"Percy!" yelled Reyna "I have been shouting your name for over ten minutes but you were just staring forward with this look on your face."

"Um, I was just...thinking about...wait, how did you get into my room cause i'm pretty sure I locked the door before I went to bed." I replied.

"A girl has her ways, now get your lazy ass away from the bed and into the showers, meeting starts in five minutes." She said and with that, she left my room and everything went back to the way it was making it seem as if she was never here at all.

I took my bath and donned a purple toga with a cape which according to them signified me being in power ( not that I believe, I think they are just being overdramatic) and headed to where the meeting was taking place.

So as not to bore you, let me just give you a brief summary of how it went. We talked about...well Reyna talked about the problems occurring with the rise in monsters blah! blah! blah! and she also addressed the issue of the Greeks which made me perk up slightly in attention and then she talked about some things and other things which left me thinking, "damn that girl can sure talk a lot for someone whose mother is a war goddess"

\--2 Hours later--

I was walking towards the dining area where I heard the Greeks were when I saw Annabeth as she surged forward towards me while i also rushed toward her at the same time. The crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there.

I threw my arms around her. We kissed again, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and i wouldn't have cared.

She looked great and Her lips were so soft, I could have gone on kissing her.

"Seaweed Brain."she said.

She pulled away and studied my face before she Judo flipped me and kept her knee on my chest and threatened me before we kissed again ignoring the sounds made by " some" people around us.

\--Presently--

Due to the eidolon's possessing Leo, we had to leave hurriedly with the already damaged ship and somehow we crash landed on an island where we had decided to stay on only to see a teenager standing in front of us with a fireball asking us "who were we?."

I immediately uncapped riptide and stood protectively in front of Annabeth in case we were attacked but the teenager just snuffed out his fire as if he decided we were no threat and motioned for us to follow.


End file.
